Romanticidio
by Juli-Malfoy
Summary: Sonhadora, romantica, cuidadosa, carinhosa. Cinica, pervetida, maliciosa, hedonista.Ginny Weasley.


17 de setembro

Acho realmente estúpida essa idéia de Dumbledore, queria deixar isso bem claro. Também dizer que só estou escrevendo esta carta porque se não a escrevesse perderia vários pontos para minha casa. Bom, não tenho de dizer meu nome pelo que entendi. Nem tenho de ser educado. Logo não espere ansiosamente por minhas cartas todos os dias, nem por boas noticias, nem por nada, resumindo. Volto a repetir que se faço isso é por obrigação.

Uma coruja negra pousou sobre a janela do dormitório feminino da grifinoria e deixou o que deveria ser a primeira carta das centenas que deveria receber até o final do ano.

Nunca havia recebido carta alguma, de qualquer pessoa que não tivesse o seu sangue correndo pelas veias. Ela pensou enquanto olhava o céu com a carta entre os dedos. Mas talvez pudesse ser de alguém que tivesse seu sangue correndo pelas veias, afinal, tinha 3 irmãos dentro do colégio. Dumbledore, não faria isso com ela, concluiu depois de muito refletir. Provavelmente escolheria para si um garoto, sim de preferência homem, de uma casa respeitável, de nome respeitável, solteiro quem sabe e porque não bonito?

E porque não... ela suspirou e olhou para carta. Abriu-a de uma vez e leu. Sua única ao terminar foi suspender as sombrancelhas e rir. Era realmente muito sortuda. Entre milhares de alunos de horgwats ela tinha de receber cartas de um mal humorado.

Bom... pelo menos era homem. A idéia do diretor era aproximação, como por merlin iria manter aproximação com uma pessoa daquela?

Fechou a carta e guardou numa pequena caixa púrpura. Mal ouviu o barulho dessa se fechando, a aporta do dormitório se abriu.

Gina? Você não sabe!

Provavelmente... não sei mesmo.

A garota loira a sua frente deu um sorrisinho com a mão tapando a boca e depois girou entre os dedos uma carta.

... e ... ? diga logo, de quem é, se é pra isso que veio até aqui.

Mais risinhos da garota.

Toma. Leia você mesma.

17 de setembro

Primeiramente, oi. Eu não sei bem o que escrever. Como você esta? Espero que bem. Acho que preciso lhe contar algo sobre mim já que passaremos o ano inteiro nos comunicando via cartas. Tenho 16 anos, sempre morei na Inglaterra, estudo aqui desde os onze anos, sou solteiro e moro com meus tios. Espero que possamos ser amigos, mesmo não nos conhecendo, nem sabendo quem somos.

Abraços.

Gina tentou não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, tentou manter seu rosto calmo. Olhou bem para a loira a sua frente se controlando para não mata-la. Era tudo que ela queria, a senhorita "eu sou perfeita "tinha completado seu plano de conseguir tudo que Gina queria. Òtimo. Na verdade, perfeito. Quem se importava que a sua amada "amiga ", colega de quarto, vizinha de cama, artilheira titular do quadribol, atual primeiro lugar das listas de mais bonita do colégio, agora era também a correspondente oficial de Harry Potter? Ninguém. Nin-guem. Além dela. Além de Ginevra Weasley, conhecida como a irmãzinha de Rony Weasley e eterna apaixonada pelo garoto que sobreviveu.

Pois bem, se era pra ser assim, seria. Respirou fundo, forçou um sorriso e recebeu em troca um abraço apertado da garota.

Oh gin!! Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz! Isso é realmente maravilhoso.

Hum hum...

È maravilhoso! Ma-ra-vi-lho-so! – Gina apenas concordava ainda apertada pelos braços da amiga.

È... Harry Potter... agora você pode ser amiga dele e...

Na verdade... eu tive uma idéia melhor...

Idéia? Que idéia Lise?

Uma idéia Gin... uma idéia...

Gina a soltou e encarou a amiga sem entender nada. A outra começara a rir. Se olharam, um olhar tão cúmplice, que gina ficou desnorteada. Era incrível como podia sentir coisas tão opostas por uma mesma pessoa. Era apenas que tudo que Gina queria sempre acabava nas mãos de Lise, e ela não podia controlar seus ciúmes. Era humana. E agora, a amiga lhe olhando com tanto carinho... seu coração partiu.

E então? Você já recebeu a sua carta?

Ainda não...

Não minta senhorita! Eu te conheço, recebeu sim! Onde guardou ?

Não lise... eu não recebi...

Gin... todo mundo já recebeu!!

Vai ver meu correspondente se esqueceu.... o que se tratando de mim não seria de se admirar...

Pare com isso! Não gosto quando você fala assim! É claro que ninguém esqueceu de você. Sabe o que faremos agora?

Faremos algo?

Sim, é claro! Estou sentindo que você não esta num dia bom, então tenho de te animar. Então... sabe o que faremos?

Não...

Lise sorriu pra ela marrotamente...

Eu não gosto quando você sorri assim... lá vem coisa... sabe, da ultima vez, não foi muito legal... eu prefiro realmente ficar em casa...

Sonhando com o príncipe encantado montado num cavalo branco? Mais nunca que eu vou deixar! Você vai comigo!!!

Ta. Certo. Eu vou.

Assim que se fala, cherrie.

Então, como faremos essa noite?

Acho melhor chamarmos a Mione e a Lunna dessa vez, só não sei se a Mione vai gostar do grupinho, mas já esta na hora dela entrar não?

Acho que sim. Então mando avisos a todos os de sempre, você vai falar com a Mione e tentar achar a Lunna.

Claro. E ... prepara as capas, oks?

Claro né Lise, acho que.... – Gina olha pro céu desconfiada - as azuis caem bem essa noite.

Azul... boas lembranças.... boas lembranças... hasta baby...

Hasta... – Gina piscou os olhos e deu risada, vendo a amiga sair do quarto.

Bom, agora tinha de se preocupar com os avisos e com capas e com responder a carta e com manter seu bom humor, porque a noite prometia ser longa.

Abriu sua mala e tirou dela um anel que tinha seis pedras brancas em volta de uma pequena bola que continha fumaça dentro. Colocou o anel no dedo e observou a fumaça ir mudando de cor, do preto, para o roxo, para o azul, tocou os lábios na esfera quando ainda estava no azul e a fumaça parou de se mover. Logo duas das pedras que ficavam em volta tornaram-se negras.

Continuou a observar o anel, sentia algo estranho naquele momento, não estava exatamente bem. Mas tinha de ir. Levantou da cama, dando um suspiro e tirou de dentro da mala uma veste suja, meio amarelada. Se concentrou por alguns instantes no tecido e começou a se despir para coloca-lo. Acabou e observou-se ao espelho. Se sentiu um pouco melhor. A veste antes suja, tinha tomado uma tonalidade azul de dia de mar em tempestade. Parecia uma veste bruxa comum, simples, a capa ia até o tornozelo os pés estavam descalços, na cabeça um capuz cobria-lhe os cabelos. Seus olhos tinham agora se ressaido pela maquiagem azul que circundava. E a boca um pouco de brilho dava pra ser visto.

Mas, não poderia perder tempo ali, olhou para o anel exatamente na hora em que nele apareciam mais duas pedras, se acomodando entre as outras seis. As mesmas duas, logo tornaram-se negras.

Gina passou os dedos pelas outras pedras, seis vezes em sentido horário, seis vezes no anti horário. E sentou-se esperando que a qualquer momento sua amiga voltasse ao quarto.

Talvez devesse começar a responder a carta. Mas toda vez que lembrava da carta que recebera, perdia toda a vontade. Porque apenas não parava de sonhar e vivia a realidade? O príncipe encantado tinha ido pra outra pessoa e ela que e conformasse com o sapo mesmo.

Procurou na gaveta um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena. Pensou por alguns instantes do que escrever. Não queria escrever nada. Queria mandar quem quer que estievsse escrito aquilo a merda por ter destruídos seus lindos sonhos. Já o odiava desde agora. Talvez, devesse escrever isso. Pelo menos seria uma boa resposta.

17 de setembro

Não sei quem te vez acreditar que alguém esperaria ansiosamente por cartas suas. Não o conheço, nem pretendo conhecer, que isso também fique bem claro. Eu realmente não sei o que se passou na cabeça de Dumbledore quando escolheu pessoa tão mal educada para me mandar cartas.

Boa noite pra você também obrigado.

Torceu a boca, relendo o que acabara de escrever. Estava de mal humor, havia ficado irritada apenas de ter de responder aquela carta. Foi a janela e assobiou chamando Pichitinho. Em alguns minutos a coruja apareceu animada, pegando a carta da mão de Gina e voando logo em seguida, sem nem esperar Gina lhe dar algo pra comer.

A garota ficou ali mais alguns minutos, na janela. Já estava voltando ao que parecia ser a sua cima aquela noite, a melancolia, quando Lise entrou pela quarto, com seu sorriso de sempre.

Então apareceram?

Quê? – Gina virou assustada.

Como o que gin? As pedras, as roupas, apareceram?

As pedras... – e ela olhou para o anel para se certificar – sim apareceram, e as roupas... bom..

Aqui estão! – Lise pegou duas vestes em cima da própria cama e entregou a Luna e Mione que estavam do seu lado. Gina piscou duas vezes, nem havia reparado na presença das garotas ao quarto. – Vistam vistam! Você pelo visto já vestiu a sua né Gin?

Hum hum... sim estava só esperando vocês chegarem pra ir.

E o pessoal já respondeu ?

Gina olhou novamente pra o anel e viu que agora todas as pedras estavam negras.

Já sim. Todos vão. E então, como conseguiu convencer elas a irem?

Na verdade, gin, não deu muito trabalho. – Mione e Luna riram.

Quem vê cara não vê coração. – Mione disse enquanto se olhava no espelho com a roupa. – Gostei dela! Da roupa... e da idéia, sabe?

Sei... Mione... sei... meu irmão que se segure, senhorita Granger em ação...

Ora Gina! Você sabe muito bem que eu e seu irmão acabamos... e que ... bom.. você sabe...

Segredinhos aqui não!! – Lise protestou.

Vai dizer que você não tem os seus com a Gin? – Mione revidou.

Mas é claro. Sò que hoje um deles esta sendo revelado pra vocês. Logo mereço credito não?

Quando acabar a noite eu direi... – Mione respondeu. – alias... nós né Luna?

Luna se olhava no espelho extasiada.

É só uma veste Luna! – Mione ria.

È o que você pensa... – Lise disse, piscando pra Gina que assentiu com a cabeça.- E então garotas? Preparadas? Vamos lá.

As quatros garotas fizeram uma roda. Mione e Lunna, um pouco incertas do que estavam fazendo. Gina virou-se para Lise, sorriu para a amiga, tocando-lhe o rosto e em seguida a beijando. Logo depois, Lise virou-se e beijou Mione, que correspondeu meio incerta. Lise soltoo-a e indicou que Luna a beijasse. As duas iniciantes se beijaram, sob os olhares divertidos das outras duas. Gina precisou tocar no ombro de Luna para que essa parasse o beijo e viesse lhe beijar. Completado o ciclo, Gina beijou o próprio anel e pediu que todas fechassem os olhos.


End file.
